


Bro? Bro.

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Imagine your Brotp, Imagine your OTP, Memes, NaNoWriMo, Shitposts, Texting, excessive caps lock exclamation points and memes. seriously.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 27: Imagine Your (Br)OTPJust guys being dudes. TanaNoya shenanigans abound.Inspired bythis post. Meant to be gen but feel free to see it as slash looooool  XDWarning: Theslightestof manga spoilers after the Shiratorizawa match, but it's out of context so hopefully it's okay  /o\  Rated T because...............memes.





	Bro? Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~**me, delirious:** I am sooooo cloooooose to finishing up this challenge that ended last yeeeeaaaaar~~
> 
> Anyway. For that reason, this is incredibly un-beta'd /o\ Links embedded go to the pic source, which I unfortunately could not find for all the pictures bc my friends send these to me unsolicited.
> 
> Shout out to the Parn Chat for the memes (unsolicited they may be) and idea throwing!! I wouldn't trade y'all for the world lol<3

Sunday

From: noya-san!! || 2:38am  
WATS UP U SHITPOST LOVIGN FCUK

From: noya-san!! || 2:38am  
(Image attached)

From: RYUU!! || 2:57am  
bro its 3am

From: noya-san!! || 3:00am  
RYUU I FOUND A GOLDMINE

From: noya-san!! || 3:00am  
U CANT STOP ME

From: noya-san!! || 3:00am  
(Image attached)

From: RYUU!! || 3:01am  
omg

From: RYUU!! || 3:01am  
here comes the meme loving asshole

From: RYUU!! || 3:02am  
go 2 sleep noya

From: noya-san!! || 3:05am  
SLEEP IS 4 THE WEEK

From: RYUU!! || 3:06am  
im turnin off my phone b y e

From: noya-san!! || 3:06am  
([Image attached](https://twitter.com/stormfells/status/1096447940271489029))

From: noya-san!! || 3:07am  
([Image attached](http://goosegoblin.tumblr.com/post/182455741655))

From: noya-san!! || 3:08am  
(Image attached)

_[Cut for length]_

From: noya-san!! || 5:43am  
ENJOY TEH MEMES WHEN U WAKE UP RYUU

From: noya-san!! || 8:01am  
_[100+ unread messages]_

From: RYUU!! || 8:01am  
jfc

* * *

Monday (Lunch Period)

From: noya-san!! || 11:39pm  
(Image attached)

From: RYUU!! || 11:41pm  
i want that poster in the club room

From: RYUU!! || 11:41pm  
lets ask dai-san if we can put 1

From: noya-san!! || 11:42pm  
YES!!!

From: RYUU!! || 11:42pm  
YEET

* * *

Wednesday (After Practice)

From: RYUU!! || 7:33pm  
i asked kiyoko-san if i could help her during club

From: RYUU!! || 7:33pm  
she said no

From: RYUU!! || 7:33pm  
it was amazing dude

From: noya-san!! || 7:38pm  
RYUU FUCKIN SWEET!!!!!!!

From: RYUU!! || 7:44pm  
(Image attached)

From: RYUU!! || 7:44pm  
change my mind

From: noya-san!! || 7:51pm  
WONT BOTHER

From: noya-san!! || 7:51pm  
UR RITE

* * *

Friday (After the Wig Incident)

From: RYUU!! || 11:10am  
LMAO #TOUPEE IS TRENDING IN KARASUNO WTF

From: noya-san!! || 11:11am  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

From: RYUU!! || 11:15am  
U DIDNT

From: noya-san!! || 11:15am  
I DID

From: RYUU!! || 11:29am  
omfg dai-sans gna kill u

From: RYUU!! || 11:30am  
hes been pissed all mornign since he saw lol

From: noya-san!! || 11:30am  
ryuu.....bro................

From: noya-san!! || 11:31am  
how fukked am i

From: RYUU!! || 11:34am  
dunno bruh

From: noya-san!! || 11:35am  
dont say anythng til daichi graduates

From: noya-san!! || 11:35am  
4 the sake of my survival

From: RYUU!! || 11:36am  
i got u noya-san

* * *

Saturday

From: RYUU!! || 6:09pm  
┏┓  
┃┃╱╲In this  
┃╱╱╲╲house  
╱╱╭╮╲╲we love  
▔▏┗┛▕▔& appreciate  
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
Rolling Thunder  
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓╲╲  
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

From: noya-san!! || 6:11pm  
bro

From: noya-san!! || 6:11pm  
thats the most beutiful thing ever

From: noya-san!! || 6:11pm  
im gna cry

* * *

Tuesday (Lunch Period)

From: noya-san!! || 12:34pm  
(Image attached)

From: noya-san!! || 12:34pm  
an absolute unit

From: RYUU!! || 12:37pm  
bro thats just asahi-san

From: noya-san!! || 12:45pm  
but hes still a unit

From: noya-san!! || 12:49pm  
(Image attached)

From: noya-san!! || 12:49pm  
am i wrong????

From: RYUU!! || 12:51pm  
ok u rite

* * *

Thursday

From: noya-san!! || 10:19pm  
(Image attached)

From: RYUU!! || 10:39pm  
wtf lol

From: RYUU!! || 10:43pm  
FUK U I JUST SAW THE MIRROR

From: noya-san!! || 10:44pm  
GOT EEM

From: RYUU!! || 10:48pm  
dude where do u find all these memes

From: noya-san!! || 10:49pm  
i cant tell u

From: RYUU!! || 10:50pm  
why??

From: noya-san!! || 10:51pm  
u wont need me anymore

From: RYUU!! || 10:52pm  
not tru noya-san!!!

From: RYUU!! || 10:54pm  
always gna need my best bro even if i hve his meme supplier

From: noya-san!! || 10:55pm  
BRO!!!

From: noya-san!! || 10:59pm  
but im still not givng u my source

From: RYUU!! || 11:00pm  
DAMMIT

* * *

Sunday (Before an Exam)

From: RYUU!! || 1:23am  
(Image attached)

From: RYUU!! || 1:23am  
me tmr

From: noya-san!! || 1:25am  
NOOOOO RYUUUUUUUUUU

From: noya-san!! || 1:25am  
U GOT THID

From: RYUU!! || 1:27am  
NOYA-SAN!!!

From: noya-san!! || 1:27am  
RYUU!!!!

From: RYUU!! || 1:28am  
NOYA-SAAAAN!!!

From: noya-san!! || 1:28am  
RYUUUUUUU!!!!

From: noya-san!! || 1:28am  
WRE GNA CRUSH THE EXAM

From: RYUU!! || 1:29am  
FUCk  YEA WE WILL!!!

From: noya-san!! || 1:30am  
THATS THE SPIRIT DUDE!!!!!!!!

* * *

(They do not crush the exam. They do, however, barely pass, which is still a win in their minds.)

**Author's Note:**

> The Wig Incident: [one](https://youtu.be/xYvrJUL3vm0?t=103) and [two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oV-HvKcGIUQ). Also feel free to use the "change my mind" meme wherever because it's True and We All Need To Say It.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / []()Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
